The Izalda Legend: Book One
by MizukageCrystal
Summary: Two completely different twin girls,Aki and Takana Izalda, go to school for their third year. Takana a Slytherin and Aki a Ravenclaw go on my pointless,funny,misfortunate,nervewracking and sometimes annoying adventures. in love, magic, and pranks.
1. Chapter 1

_Izalda Legend_

"Mom! Dad! Look!!! IT'S THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!! I can't beleive we're going back again! Our third year already! WE'RE GOING BACK TO OUR FRIENDS!!!!" Wispy, blonde hair fluttered aroud as the petite owner whipped her head around in desperation to search for something...or someone. She spotted a fiery cloud of red, then ran like mad over to where seven red-headed people stood in a circle.

"Izalda Aki! Get back here!" The blonde's twin sister, Takana, stood shyly clutching her suitcase to her chest with one hand and pulling a cart with her and her sisters luggage on it with the other. "We're going to miss the train or lose the best sea-"

But the Ravenette's smooth voice was cut off by the loud yelps of two of the red headed children, twins also.

"FRED! GEORGE!! GOOD MERLIN'S PANTS ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS!!!" Aki clung to the boys as they lifted her onto their shoulders.

"We missed you too, Aki!" Fred Weasley shouted over the roar of the crowded train station. George Weasley, his twin, showed his happiness as well.

"Yea! We could never pull pranks without you around! Blowing up toilets-"

"-curling peoples toungues-"

"- tieing their shoelaces-"

"-NEVER!" They both shouted, jumping, causing Aki to wobble a bit and laugh with her old friends. A slighty shorter Ronald Weasley looked at them oddly.

"Oh yea? What about the time you changed Percy's Head Boy badge to read 'Big Head Boy' instead?"

"Oh come on, Ron!" George said.

"That was just friendly family fire!" Fred said.

"I'll give the first person that says that five times fast without messing up a galleon." Aki smiled as she said this, listening to the boys start babbling 'friendly family fire' incoherently, knowing that the boys could go until christmas, never once getting it right. A small girl with bright red hair and vast green eyes waved franticly to the forgotten twin of Aki's.

"Takana-chan! Come join the party!" Ginny yelled. Takana blushed as she walked over with the luggage cart.

"Please, she's the AFTERlife of the party..." Percy said, while reading some index cards. A lady who must have been his mum, for her fiery red hair matched everyone elses, gave him a stern thats-not-nice look.

"Where's your dad?" Aki asked.

"He had some boring ministry crap going on today..."

A small voice came from behind them.

"Does he still want to know the exact functions of a rubber duck?" Takana looked up at the children.

"Yea...sadly..." Percy spoke up. The Hogwarts Express's whistle blowed and all the children grabbed their stuff and clambered onto the train, hastily calling good-byes to the parents. Fred and George set Aki down and the three of them led the way, followed by Percy, Ron,Ginny, and finally Takana, most of their luggage taken to the back. Aki snatched up a two cages and waited to hand one to Takana.

"Hello, Atalanta!" Aki cooed. Her snow white owl blinked it's unnaturaly blue eyes up at her ownere. Takana opened her cage and set it onto the floor. A jet black cat with a white starlike shape on his forehead walked out and mewled at Takana. "I got that." Aki picked up the feline's cage and walked to the back of the cart.

Everyone left to their seats; Ron finding a curly haired brunnette girl and black haired boy, shouting 'Hermione! Harry!' So loud scotland could have heard it! Or at least the first years in the compartment next to them. Aki went into a compartment with Fred, George, and a boy bearing black dreadlocks named Lee Jordan. Percy went to the front of the train. Takana picked up her cat, Starsight, and made her way to the back of the train to change.

When she came out earing her school clothes, she looked different. Way out of the dress code. She had on her long black cloak, blending with her long, curly, raven hair, Silver polo with her Slytherin tie (NOT tucked in). Green skirt with fishnet tights and silver boots. Aki passed her, and when she shooed Starsightout of the dressing compartment, she complimented Takana's outfit. Takana waited for her slightly older, and more than slightly shorter, sister to finish changing, blowing at her bangs, with fell down to her chin completely covering only her left eye. Her eyes were menacing liquid pools of onyx darkness. She let Starsight jump into her arms just as Aki came out of the apartment.

Now, if Takana violated dress code, Aki should have been sent to Azkaban. Her black cloak arms were tied around her blue polo shirt, (the right arm sleeve stretched out past her fingers, left arm sleeve pulled up to her forearm) hanging down behind her. She wore denim jeans. Hardly acceptible, huh? Oh, you want unacceptible? Well, her blue and black Ravenclaw tie was tied around her forehead, hanging to the left, loosely. Loosely, so that whenever Snape walked by, it could easily be tugged by Takana down to her neck.

A fact about the Izalda twins; They were complete opposites, yet so much alike. Back at their cul-de-sac, people called Takana the 'Beautiful Devil' and Aki the 'Angelic Rebel'. Takana's jet-black hair covered her left eye, while Aki's wispy blonde hair covered her right eye. Takana was extremly shy, a little frightning (her mind...don't ever read her poetry!), and looovved the bad boys! Aki, on the other hand, was very outgoing, spunky, funny, and went for the pranksters. Even the Aki was older (by 2 minutes!), she was shorter, smarter in school, dumber in everything else, had a smart mouth and a...ahem...colorful language in which she spoke. Aki was very tomboy-ish and Takana was Emo-like. Takana had a smooth, melodic, flowing, uncaring voice and Aki's was loud, noticable and a grammar teacher's nightmare. Takana could draw like a professional and Aki had the voice of a songbird. Aki was an all-out carnivore, Takana was a vegitarian. But, despite their differences, they both hated, absolutley HATED, kidney-and-steak pie. And Dirt flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. And Preps. And Professor Flitwick. His height scared them.

"See you later!" Aki said, join a compartmentt near the middle of the train.

"Yea...Bye..." Takana sighed and went to the last compartment on that car of the train. Thinking it was empty, she walked in, put her luggage up, and sat down...right onto Draco Malfoy's lap.

"Izalda!" He yelled, jumping slightly, surprised. Takana shrieked and fell onto the floor, her hand smashing Starsight's tail, making him hiss and jump up to the luggage rack to hide. "What the bloody hell?"

"I- I..I'm..I thought..." Takana stammered, turning redder with every second. "I thought...it was empty..no one ever..."

"Sits back here? Well guess what, I do." Draco sneered at her. That moment, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's croonies, waltzed into the room.

"Hi." Crabbe sat opposite where Takana had sat on Draco. Goyle sat next to Crabbe.

"Hullo..." Goyle said stupidly. " Where's Aki-"

"HOLY SHIT! DUMBASSES! FUCKING GOOD GOD! MARY FUCKING MOTHER OF BUDDHA! SWEET BITCHING MERLIN'S BEARD!!!" A voice was heard, ranting, then switching to fast cursing japanese as loud bangs were heard coming from her department.

"Speak of the She-devil..."Draco scoffed. "She just used every word in the sailor's book...Gotta give her her props I guess..."

"I bet you anything that Fred and George just stuck two Devious Detonators on the side of the bus and stuck their asses out the window...again."

"That was horrible last year, that was." Crabbe stated.

"Yup." Goyle agreed.

Suddenly, the lights all went out and the train slowed to a stop. Aki stormed out of her room.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL IS THIS?! IS IT SOME DUMBASSED CONSPIRISCY AGAINST MOI? I DEMAND TO SEE THE CONDUC-" But her rants were cut off, for some hooded figures were gliding into the car. She wanted to mutter 'shit' so badly, but all speech had been cut off. Cold was freezing Aki's numb limbs dreadfully fast, suckling every happy thought, every happy memory from the depths, the core of her mind. Aki was fainting, the cold numbing her mind. The things 'mouth' was coming numbingly close. A man jumped from a compartment near her and shouted a curse, sending a glowing white figure sprouting out the end of his wand towards the...thing. Aki passed out on the floor from the heat rushing back into her body...and from fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**-.:**_Izalda Legend_**:.-**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow..." Aki muttered as she stood up, wobbling slightly. A man, her savior, stood in front of her, holding out a chocolate frog.

"Here. Eat this. Take the card too, it's Nicholas Flamel." The man smiled at her. Aki, to dazzeled by the utmost beauty of the chocolate frog to remember not to take candy from strangers...or to mind her manners, grabbed the frog saying, 'Fuck Nick, I want chocolate!" She smiled and stuffed it whole into her mouth.

"I am Remus Lupin, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and those creatures-"

Aki finished her frog.

"Shit. My sister!" Aki scrambled up and ran towards the back of the car, tripping over Marcus Flint's foot, stuck there on purpose most likely, and falling into a compartment in which two sixth years were making out on the couch. Aki muttered a slight, 'Sorry...', then stood up.

"Note to self: Kick Marcus Flint in the balls shortly after arrival." Aki thought, tearing open the door to the last compartment. Takana was laying on her side on the floor, passed out. Draco apparently fainted too, weather it was from the things or fear Aki didn't know, laying face up next to her. Crabbe was huddled in a corner near the seat, and Goyle was eating a Pumpkin Pastile. "God, Goyle, You are an _IMBECILE..._" Aki drug out the word 'imbecile'. The Lupin guy had awoken Takana, who was looking rather disgustedly at the Frog, and was attempting at wavering Draco Malfoy's mind to the shimmering light that was consciousness. When he woke up, he screamed like the little pansy boy he was at times,

"Agh! Don't hurt me! Take Goyle, he's an IDIOT!" Draco calmed down when he saw the hooded figues were no longer there. "And..." He 'coughed'. "That's...what I would've said if they were still here..."

"No, that's what Fred or George would have said." Aki stated.

"Oh, Aki-chan..." Takana looked on the verge of tears.

"It...was cold..."Aki shivered, trying to calm her sister, who was shaking from silent fear. Takana looked at Draco, the closest person to her, then flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Draco looked extremely disgusted. Lupin decided to talk.

"As I was saying. Those creatures that broke onto the train are called dementors. They gaurd the wizard prison, Azkaban-"

"Then what the bloody hell are they doing here?" A Ron Weasley, followed by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, asked the new teacher.

"They are after a man named Sirius Black. He is charged for killing twelve innocent muggles, and attempted murder."

"Oh, is that all." The boy with the scar on his forehead said sarcastically.

"These Dementors," Lupin continued. "are soul-sucking fiends. Dementors sense and feed on the positive emotions, happiness and good memories of human beings to move around, forcing them to relive their worst memories. The very presence of a Dementor makes the surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark, and the effects are cumulative with the number of Dementors present. Those kept in the company of a Dementor for too long become depressed, and are often driven to insanity, which is the main source of Azkaban's well-deserved horrible reputation. Aki passed out from the cold freezing her brain. Like premature hypothermia."

"Great..." Aki sighed. Her sister had stopped crying, but was still clinging to Draco for dear life, as if he was the only thing left, with a scared child look on her face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all snickered at Draco, who gave them the finger.

The train whistle blew and began slowing for the second time. Except this time, when it stopped, The children began filing out of the compartments, towards the carridges, then to the castle. When it was time for the last compartment to leave. Draco grabbed Takana's hand that was gripping his shoulder and pulled it off of him. When she kept hold lightly of his ring and middle fingers, though, his expression didn't change. 'They're gone.' Was all he said. She let go and he walked out of the compartment without a second glance. Takana craddled her knees to her chest and sat there. If she had gotten up, she would have found that Draco was standing right outside the doorway, waiting to see if she was going to leave with him.

Aki rushed back down the train car to see Draco just standing outside where they had previously resided for the train ride. "What are you waiting for, pale-boy?" She asked maliciously. He said nothing. When Aki went to fetch Takana and they exited the compartment again, he was gone.

"Oi, ter castle's this way!" Hagrid bellowed from far away but they could hear him perfectly. The sisters said not one word as they climbed onto the last carridge and were takin away to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.


End file.
